halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crack-Life
Crack-Life is a comedy based mod for the original Half-Life that replaces sounds, models, and weapons with things seen in memes, movies, TV, pop culture and even offensive things. It was created by siemka123 and was released on July 10th, 2012. Overview Crack-Life is a revamp of the Half-Life campaign. Like mentioned above, all of the models and sounds are replaced. It Includes weak character and weapon skins for the NPCs and Weapons, new sounds and a new weapon that can only be accessed using cheats. Story Crack-Life's story is slightly different from Half-Life's story. After Fodon Greeman arrives at the Anomalous Materials Laboratory and donning his HEV Suit, Fordon goes to the test chamber to execute the test but before he could enter the test chamber, he finds himself face to face with a random scientist and the scientist conducting his test. The random scientist tells Fordon that him and Fordon will have to have sex, the other scientist says that he is wearing a HEV Suit and he wouldn't be able to have sex with him because of that. The random scientist then tells the other scientist to shut up and that he knows he is going to start a Nazi apocalypse because he heard about his plan to do so, the other scientist then tells him to shut the fuck up and that there is going to be no Nazi apocalypse, the random scientist then says that as long as he's getting payed enough, everything should go smoothly.com After that, Fordon enters the test chamber and executes the test but after he does that, a portal to Nazi Germany and the scientist conducting his test reveals himself to be a Nazi and that he conducted the test to open a portal to Nazi Germany so that Nazis can come through the portal and invade Black Mesa and start the Nazi apocalypse. After those unfortunate event, Fordon sets out to close the portal and stop the Nazi apocalypse. Crack-Life: Campaign Mode Main Article: Crack-Life: Campaign Mode Crack-Life: Campaign Mode is a sequel to Crack-Life and will feature new maps and content. Unlike its predecessor, This Mod will not be repetitive as it will feature an entirely new story and, according to siemka123, will make gamers "laugh harder than a Russian on bath salts". It was released at September 11, 2015. Allies and Enemies Allies: *Scientist (Make everyone a freak) *Security guard (Make them Russian) Enemies: *Lithuanian Chav/Slav (Replaces the Zombie) *Gentleman Headcrab/Gentlecrab (Replaces the Headcrab) *Nazi Soldier (Replaces the Vortigaunt, replaces the Nazi with the '90 Vortigaunt/Disco Vortigaunt in Campaign Mode) *HOH SIS Grunt (Replaces the Alien Grunt) *Alienation 'Surrgeant' Snarkman/DO YOU SUCK DICKS?!https://gamebanana.com/skins/141445 (Replaces the Snark) *Soviet Army H.E.C.U Microsoft Sam Marine (Replaces the H.E.C.U Marine) *SHE THICC Assassin with a burger (Replaces Female Assassin, exclusive only to Campaign Mode) *The most annoying Houndeye in the world (Replaces the Houndeye) *Billysquid/BullChicken (Replaces the Bullsquid) *WTF IS THAT?! (Replaces the Gonarch) *Filthy Controller (Replaces the Alien Controller) *Viking Gargantua (Replaces the Gargantua) *Adolf Hitler (Replaces the Nihilanth) *Big Smoke (Replaces HECU Soldier, but separately) *The N****r Force Fuckshit KKK Smasher of Faggots X5000 Alpha Version 133.7 (Replaces the Gargantua in Campaign Mode as a final boss) Others: *Steve-Man (G-Man reskin) Links *Crack-Life *Crack-Life: Campaign Mode Category:HL1 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:Released Mods